berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosine
Rosine (ロシーヌ Roshīnu) was a female Apostle who is the first antagonist of the Conviction Arc. Appearance In her preferred form, Rosine is a green-blue "elf" demon of comparable height to her original, human self with insect-like eyes, two antennae and wings that grow from the sides of her head and enable fast flight. When she introduces herself to Jill she takes a slightly different, more human appearance in which her face appears like that of an insect and lacks antennae; this is most likely however merely a disguise as she reverted to her base form when Guts ambushed and sliced off part of her wings. In her true Apostle form, she takes the form of a giant moth with several protrusions from below where her humanoid form appears, along with several legs reminiscent to that of an insect, and two antennae as well as a stinger for attacks in combination with blinding speed. Personality During her time as a human, she was rather tomboyish and adventurous, spending long hours exploring the woods and enjoying herself catching small animals. Her motivation for being an elf was the legend of a child named Peekaf who ran away from his village because he looked like an elf and did not know his real parents. She referred to herself as the Queen of the Elves and her true form is a monstrous female Luna Moth. Dwelling in the Misty Valley, she terrorized a nearby village, sending an army of elf demons to eat the town's livestock and people, as well as capturing children whom she transformed into more elf demons via cocoons. Despite the horror of these actions, they were done out of a childish desire and child-like morality, which she adapted from the cruelty from living in her village. She grew up regularly being beaten by her father and probably often had to watch the cruelties of the war, which made her believe that this behavior is what a normal society is built upon. She did not truly understand what she was doing and believed she was doing a kindness to the children. This is shown when she wanted to turn Jill into a Spawn so they could live together forever. She is shown to have a black and white morality in which she is right and adults are wrong. She does on the other hand seem to truly care for Jill and love her as a friend. Abilities Poison Dust: Rosine produces a toxic hallucinogen from the dust of her wings, exposure is shown to disorient sensory perception and induce uncontrollable vomiting as well as suffocation. However, the effects seem to vary in severity as in some instances only drowsiness is induced, suggesting that Rosine has some control over how much of the dust she sheds in order to achieve the desired effect. Apostle Spawn: She has polymorphic capabilities - running consonant to her fixation with the Peekaf fable - for transforming the children she captures into insect-like demonic minions whom she dubs as elves. She achieves this by pupating them inside giant hives of sticky cocoons spanning the entire valley. She is also shown to be willing to transform co-operative adults into 'guardian' pseudo-apostles, whose duty it is to protect her so-called elven paradise. Enhanced Speed: In her most advanced, and most aggressive Apostle form, Rosine is able reach supersonic speeds in flight. This greatly enhances her killing ability and keeps her out of range, but her accuracy suffers. In breaking the sound barrier, she creates sonic booms that were able to knock her targets off-balance even if she didn't land her hit. Enhanced Proboscis: Combined with her blistering speed, she demonstrates the ability to use her moth-like proboscis as a lance for skewering enemies, or as a makeshift rapier for slashing and evisceration. In her first encounter with Guts, she easily deflected his throwing knives with only the proboscis. History Originally from village, Rosine was born sometime after her mother was among women in their village were kidnapped and violated by enemy soldiers from a rival village. As a consequence, Rosine's father questions if she is his biological daughter and this results in the parents fighting with Rosine avoiding them altogether by spending her days outside in the forest catching bugs and lizards while collecting items she finds lying around. She even befriended the young Jill, telling the girl her own version of the story of Peekaf and considered herself an elf despite knowing they do not exist. That night, keeping up the farce that she's an elf, Rosine decides to run away from home to the elvish kingdom said to be in the Misty Valley. Before leaving, Rosine tells Jill that she can have everything she collected over the year save one item she took with her: a strange stone. After reaching the misty valley, having set up search parties to find her, Rosine was found by her parents with her mother glad to find them. But when her father struck her over her action before attacking his wife when she intervened on the girl's behalf, deeming such behavior unbecoming in her paradise, Rosine activated her behelit and sacrificed her own parents to be reborn as an elf-like apostle. From there, Rosine would begin to kidnap children and turn them into her familiars while siring guardians for her domain from men who got themselves lost in the surrounding forest. Golden Age Arc The night before the Eclipse, Rosine was among the apostles who slaughtered the wounded members of the Band of the Hawk with Rickert seeing only a quick glimpse of her blurry image before the killing begins. Rosine was about to participate in eating Rickert when the Skull Knight intervened and drove the apostles back before she and the others resume their journey towards the Midland border. Convinction Arc Two years after her involvement in the Eclipse, Rosine resumes her attacks on her home village before she encountered Guts when he trapped a group of her familiars in the barn and set them on fire. After poisoning Guts, Rosine dismissed Puck as Peekaf and tried to kill him when he reveals her as a child before falling back when she sees Jill who referred to her by name. The following night, when Jill accompanied Guts to see her again, Rosine appear before her friend to bring her to her realm. As Guts fights through the insectoid guardians she placed around the Misty Valley, Rosine tempts Jill to consider becoming an "elf" like her. But when Jill realizes Rosine's warped view of humanity as she has her familiars kill each other in a war game, Rosine attempts to cocoon her friend against her will. But Guts appears and have set the entire valley on fire, killing the last of her familiars while using the cave to render Rosine's poison ineffective. Rosine responds to this by assuming her true form to kill Guts for ruining her paradise before starting anew with Jill by her side. But after a long fight, Guts manages to land a fatal blow on Rosine by using her friendship with Jill to his advantage. Reverting to her usual form, with her left arm gone, Rosine starts to remember how she became an Apostle and silently begs for her parents' forgiveness. As Jill runs to her out of concern for her, Rosine admits she never truly believed in elves before Puck gave her peace of mind by formally introducing himself and explaining his kind did indeed live in the Misty Valley long ago. After the Holy Iron Chain Knights drive off Guts as he was about to finish her off against Jill's pleas, a now delusional Rosine takes flight one last time to "return to her parents". Within minutes of leaving the Misty Valley, Rosine plummeted downward towards a hill and dies remembering the good time she had with her parents. Some time after, the Skull Knight arrives to the charred remains of Rosine's tree and takes her behelit. Trivia *Rosine is perhaps the youngest Apostle introduced in Berserk. *She also appears in the anime along with the other Apostles from the first 3 volumes of the manga. *She and the Egg-like Apostle are the only Apostles that do not have a human base form. However this could just be her preferring to not use it as she detested humans. * Because of the nature of apostles and their familiars reverting to human form upon death, Rosine indirectly played a role in demonizing Guts in the eyes of the Iron Chain Knights. Category:Apostle Category:Female Category:Children Category:Dead Characters Category:Antagonists